De Gryffindor, Quaffles y Wilde
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: ¿Cambias practicar penales por una cita con Katie? Vida de Oliver Wood en one-shots!Varios pairings y raitings!
1. Tentación

NDA: Waa no debería de empezar un nuevo fic¡¡¡Lo séee!!! Pero… no puedo contenerme. Oliver Wood es demasiada tentación. xD. Todo es de Rowling, esto es sin fines de lucro. Van a ser 10 one shots basados en la Tabla de Oscar Wilde de 10instantes de lj. El protagonista es siempre Oliver, y van a ser algunos con pareja hetero algunos slash, algunos K y algunos M. Beware!

De Gryffindor, Quaffles y Wilde.

One shot 1/10

_Puedo resistir cualquier cosa, excepto la tentación_

La taza de chocolate caliente humeaba frente a sus ojos, y ya le estaba empezando a dar un escozor en la nariz. La alejó apenas y sacó un pergamino y una pluma.

-¡No vinimos a merendar! – Oliver apretó los puños y miró seriamente a su equipo.- Este año Gryffindor tiene que ganar la Copa. No hay forma de que no. Tenemos el mejor equipo y me voy a encargar de hacer las mejores tácticas. Ustedes…-Señaló a su equipo y la vena de la cien se le hinchó notablemente al ver a Fred y George cambiarle el color de pelo a Harry. – ¡WEASLEYS Y POTTER!-Los tres se paralizaron y giraron muy despacito a verlo. Harry con el pelo verde Slytherin (si no hubiesen estado discutiendo sobre ganar la Copa de Quidditch a Oliver le hubiese causado gracia). –Si no me prestan más atención van a estar entrenando todos los días. No sólo seis. - Se aclaró la garganta y Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tampoco es como que hay mucha diferencia, capitán.

Katie Bell se tapó los ojos, esperando la reacción de Oliver. –Oh… ¿No hay diferencia, Fred? –Los ojos le brillaban y se levantó. La Sala Común de Gryffindor quedó en silencio. Los ojos de los más pequeños se posaron en la altiva figura de su capitán de Quidditch. Los más grandes, tan acostumbrados a su querido Oliver Wood, esperaron en silencio la tormenta que se avecinaba. –Cambio de planes… -Apuntó con la varita a la pizarra y los horarios de Quidditch se borraron. Entrenamiento de Quidditch –dijo en voz alta- lunes a domingo de…-llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo- 5 de la tarde a 10 de la noche.

Varios ojos parpadearon, confundidos.

-¡Eso nos deja sin tiempo, Oliver! –Alicia Spinett se paró, enfrentándolo.

-Ellos no parecen pensar lo mismo. –Se defendió Oliver, temiendo la ira de sus cazadoras.

-Bueno, pero nosotras sí.-Katie se unió a la otra cazadora.

-Si siguen discutiendo por nosotros van a tirar las tazas. –Señaló George, quien miraba todo desde su cómodo lugar en el sillón. Oliver volvió a tomar asiento. Pero sus cazadoras no.

-Borra esos horarios, Oliver. – Era una orden y el castaño capitán de Quidditch tuvo que acatarla. Murmurando por lo bajo. –Bien, ahora… ustedes… -Harry fue el único que se dio por aludido, mirando a Angelina. –Ustedes también. – Los ojos negros de la morena se posaron sobre Fred y George, quienes dejaron de buscar algo en sus bolsillos para prestarle atención. –A Harry le queda bastante bien el pelo negro. Basta ya. Estamos en un pseudo-entrenamiento.

Los tres asintieron y Oliver bufó, frustrado, pero feliz de que Angelina los haya controlado y volvió a dibujar y rayar el pergamino, indicándoles nuevos movimientos y tácticas.

-Oliver…-Angelina lo interceptó dos días después. Oliver tenía en su mano un pergamino y lo abría y lo cerraba, pensaba un rato, anotaba, volvía a cerrarlo y pensar. –Oliver. –Esta vez la voz de su cazadora lo trajo de regreso.

-Angie… hola… -Sonrió. –Mira, estaba pensando que sería bueno… -Iba a abrir el pergamino y mostrarle sus anotaciones, cuando Angelina se lo sacó de las manos.

-¡No ahora, Oliver! –Angelina le sonrió y lo agarró del brazo llevándolo fuera del castillo, hacia el campo de Quidditch. Entró al vestuario, todavía arrastrando a Oliver y se sentó en la banca, mirándolo.

Oliver la miró. Miró el vestuario, esperando encontrar algo extraño. Al no ver nada anormal, volvió a mirarla. -¿Qué?

-Quiero entrenar. –Fue la respuesta simple y llana que obtuvo. Al más grande se le iluminó la cara.- Podemos practicar penales. –Sonrió aún más y se dirigía hacia la caja donde se encontraba la Quaffle, cuando recordó algo. –No… tengo una cita, Angie.

Angelina levantó una ceja, todavía ahí sentada. – ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a cambiar el entrenamiento por una cita?

Oliver se llevó una mano al pelo, nervioso, indeciso. –Pero Katie se va a enojar… -Angelina caminó hasta él y le pasó su escoba. -¿Cambias practicar penales por una cita con Katie?

El capitán le devolvió la mirada y agarró la escoba. Katie iba a saber comprender, se dijo.

Angelina sonrió internamente. Dio la batalla por ganada. Había ganado 10 galleons, el Quidditch era demasiado tentador para Oliver. Más tentador aún que la sexy Katie Bell.


	2. Secreto

De Gryffindor, Quaffles y Wilde.

One shot 2/10

_Te lo diré si prometes solemnemente contárselo a cualquier otro._

-¿Escuchaste el rumor, Oliver? –Alicia, ya cambiada, peinada y perfumada lo miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Cuál de todos? Sabes que Hogwarts es un hervidero de rumores…–Oliver recién estaba guardando las escobas. Estaba de buen humor. Satisfecho con el rendimiento del equipo. Harry había batido su propio record, había atrapado la Snitch en menos de un minuto.

-El de cierto 'Puffie amigo tuyo… jugador de Quidditch, alumno estrella, bellísimo…

-Oh, ya… ¿Qué pasa con Cedric? –se sacó las protecciones de las piernas y los brazos y la miró.

-Bueno… Katie dijo que Lavander dijo que Susan le dijo que Hannah le dijo que Zacharias le contó que Cedric, en una noche de copas dijo que era gay.

Oliver parpadeó varias veces, visiblemente confundido ¿Cedric? ¿El Don Juan de Hogwarts? ¿Gay? Sacudió la cabeza, divertido. –Para mí que es un invento de Lavander que está muy aburrida, Alicia.

-Todas queremos creer eso, Oliver. Pero escucha, ¡hay más! –Comentó emocionada y se sentó a su lado en la banca. –También dijo… que estaba enamorado de cierto jugar de Quidditch. De Gryffindor. –La chica levantó las cejas mirándolo, y rió.

-Pobre Harry entonces…

-Oh no. –Alicia rió aún más. –Dijo que era más grande que él y que le gustaría que fuera su capitán.

Oliver rió junto a Alicia, sin poder contenerse. La imagen de Cedric diciendo todas esas cosas era hilarante.

-Son rumores, Ali. Imagíname a mí con él. En pareja. Que miedo… -dándole una última sonrisa a su cazadora, ingresó a los vestuarios de hombres.

Alicia sonrió satisfecha y corrió hacia la lechucería, al llegar sacó un pedazo de pergamino, escribió _Hecho_ y lo ató a la pata de su lechuza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Oliver no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Alicia la noche pasada. Era una oportunidad de molestar a Cedric demasiada buena como para dejarla pasar. Así que, completamente decidido a sacarle frutos se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff luego del almuerzo y le preguntó a Susan Bones si sabía dónde estaba Cedric.

No estaba preparado para los murmullos y las sonrisitas que se generaron a lo largo de la mesa. Era una pregunta muy habitual, a la persona habitual ¿Por qué tanto lío? Luego recordó, el rumor, y sonrió.

-Es que ya lo extraño. –Añadió. La respuesta fue inmediata. Hannah dio tal grito de emoción que Oliver se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-En la Biblioteca. – le indicó Susan y sonrió, de oreja a oreja.

Oliver murmuró un "gracias" y salió del Gran Comedor. Nada podía arruinar su día. Iba a ser sensacional. Entró en la Biblioteca y divisó a Cedric. Solo. La camisa arremangada, la corbata no tan arreglada, el pelo despeinado y varios libros en la mesa. El Gryffindor se preguntó si había alguien bajo la mesa, y disimuladamente miró. No quería arruinar una sesión literaria de sexo en la Biblioteca. Al ver que solo había un par de piernas, se encogió de hombros y sonriendo malévolamente se sentó sobre el regazo de Cedric, quien levantó la mirada asustado.

-Ced… ¡te extrañé! –Sintió como su amigo se tensaba y lo miraba sin comprender. "Así que no sabes del rumor" pensó Oliver y se mordió el labio, divertido. -¿No me extrañaste?

Cedric tenía ganas de tirarlo al piso. Pero como era tan buen amigo, y era CEDRIC solo lo miró asustado. –Un… un poco. –Estaba más que conciente de las miradas del resto de los estudiantes.

-¿Un poco nada más? –Oliver le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y lo miró a solo centímetros de distancia. – Después de todo lo que pasó ayer… sólo me extrañas un poco…

Cedric abrió la boca para responder, pero no tenía idea de qué decirle. – ¿Qué pasó ayer exactamente, Oliver? –preguntó, lo más bajo que pudo. Pero sabía que todos podían oírlo, después de todo eran el centro de atención.

-Me dijeron que estabas enamorado de mí y… -Batido de pestañas.

El rubio lo miró fijo, sentía que las mejillas le ardían. -¿Qué contestaste?

-Que yo también, ¿no es obvio? –Oliver pensó seriamente que por ahí se le estaba yendo un poco de las manos la situación.

- Cuando… cuando le dije a Zacharias que le diga a alguien, nunca pensé… nunca pensé que iba a ser a ti.

"Entonces sí sabía del rumor" pensó Oliver y sonrió. Cedric sí que era buen actor. –Bueno, pero llegó…

Cedric sonrió. Realmente no le importaba que el 50% del colegio los estuviera mirando. Le acarició la mejilla y lo besó.

Oliver le devolvió el beso, inseguro. –No hace falta actuar tanto…-le dijo al oído cuando se separaron.

-¿Actuar? ¿De qué hablas?


	3. Ridículo

De Gryffindor, Quaffles y Wilde.

One shot 3/10

_Siempre hay algo ridículo en las emociones de la gente que uno ha dejado de amar_

Recordaba muy bien ese día ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Estaba tan bella, sus ojos dorados lo observaron apenas unos instantes. Los suficientes para hacer que su bella imagen no salga de su cabeza por días ¿qué digo? Meses, hasta años.

Años de desear a esa mujer. Años tratando de lucir para lograr sólo un poco de su atención. Años regalandole sonrisas y poemas. Todavía tenía su poema más inspirado (le había parecido tan genial que había guardado una copia):

_Tus ojos dorados como la snitch_

_Encandilan a mi eterno buscador._

_Me gustaría jugar en tu pitch_

_Y ser tu mejor jugador._

Aquel día había escrito realmente bien, no se le daba seguido. Pero sentía que su amor le daba alas. No había duda. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los dos amaban volar y el quidditch más que hasta a sus mamás ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ahora, con sus 17 años recién cumplidos, sus intereses son distintos y cuando se la cruza en algún pasillo y ella le regala algún beso volador o le manda una ilusión de snitch en forma de corazón se pregunta cómo esas cosas pudieron tener tanto valor en un pasado ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera parecerle tiernas? Cuando esos besos y esas ilusiones le parecían ridículos.

Cuando pensar en ella enamorada le causaba hasta risa.

Por favor. Después de todo. Es una mujer estaba entrada en años, esta Madame Hooch.


End file.
